1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a massage device which is preferable in use to apply a massage to male sexual organs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although in the prior art, there have been well known to provide various kinds of devices or tools for applying a massage to male sexual organs, they are expensive and show an outer appearance to cause its object to be easily recognized at a glance, a shamed feeling is generated at a purchaser on purchasing the device or the device can be bought at a specific site, and so a sufficient distribution of the device is not yet attained.
To the contrary, it has been well requested, on one hand, to provide means for satisfying physical requirements of a male conveniently and safely so as to prevent Aids caused by sexual intercourse with non-specified many persons or to prohibit sexual crimes, and on the other hand, to provide a convenient high performance massage device capable of taking sperms in order to perform a study or treatment with development of modern medical system, and taking and keeping sperms for artificial fertilization for the sake of an accident of a husband or a couple having no child.